Naruto to Boruto: The Curse of Satsujin
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: A Boruto AU where certain characters are still alive. Peace in Konoha has existed ever since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. However, the peace is interrupted by a mysterious criminal from around 500 years ago. Boruto must now fight with his father to save the village from this heinous villain.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! Hope you all are enjoying your days. Now to tell you of my new Naruto fic. It takes place during the Boruto timeline and is also an AU where certain character are still alive. Such characters include:_

 _Minato and Kushina_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _All Akatsuki Members (Except Zetsu; Also they are heroic)_

 _Asuma Sarutobi_

 _Neji Hyuga_

 _Jiraiya_

 _These are all characters that most of us wished were still alive. Also, in this story, will be music pieces to go with the story. Hope you guys tune in Saturday for the first chapter. Also, on Sunday will be the next episode Am I Worthy to Love You._


	2. A Party & New Foe

_Heyo Everyone! I'm back with another story for you guys! This is a Boruto AU where certain characters are still alive. There is also a return of an evil criminal from 500 years ago. One more thing, in my past stories, I included the links of certain songs. Well, for this one on, I will now put the full name of the song in for you to look up on YouTube. The song will have "cue" before it. Now, on to the story!_

 _Intro: (Cue Sono Chi no Sadame - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Opening 1)_

 _After Intro (Konohagakure, Cue Boruto Next Generations - Peace (Taihei)_

A young blond boy in a purple and black jacket walks down the streets of Konoha with a black haired girl in a red qipao and a white-blue haired boy wearing a matching kimono like jacket. This was the new Team 7, Mitsuki, Sarada Uchiha, and Boruto Uzumaki. They had just returned from a C rank mission that requested a convoy and were headed to the Hokage Tower.

"Heh. That mission was so easy," says Boruto as he walks with a smile on his face. Sarada sighs.

"Boruto, you're being too lax. You have to be more serious," she says, pushing up her glasses. "Mitsuki, help me out."

"I actually don't mind if Boruto acts this way," the boy says with his usual smile. They reach the Hokage Tower and enter the room where the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, sat at his desk. With him was his four advisors, Shikamaru Nara, Sai Yamanaka, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake.

"Boruto, you're back," says the blond Hokage. "How'd the mission go?"

"Peace of cake," he says chuckling. "We escorted that payload all the way to Kirigakure."

"That's good to hear. You're dismissed."

"See you tonight, Dad," says Boruto waving as he heads out. Naruto smiles.

"He's just like you," says Kakashi with a smile under his mask. The team walks out of the tower.

"Hey Boruto!" They look up to see Team 5 walk up: a tall dark-skinned boy with a red hat, a small boy in a blue jacket, and a black haired boy in a green jumpsuit.

"Iwabe! Denki! Metal," says Boruto as he fist bumps them. "How was your mission?"

"Great. We had to defend a special man from enemy ninja," says Iwabe.

"Yeah. Although Metal was a little shook up," says Denki, much to the bowl haired boy's chargin.

"I-I never fought with so many people watching," he says shaking.

"Really? After the Chunin Exams and when you fought your father," says Mitsuki.

"Well, anyway, we have to see the Hokage. Bye," says Denki. "Oh and Boruto. I hear Sumire's looking for you." Hearing that made Boruto blush, much to Sarada and Mitsuki's amusement. Boruto and her had been seeing each other more often, even teaming up for certain tasks.

"So. You and the class rep, huh," says the Uchiha with a smirk.

"Uh, uh, uh...I'll see you guys later!" The blond boy dashes off.

"Well, he seems a little shy," says Mitsuki. Boruto walks through the streets.

"Damn it guys. Me and her are just friends. Nothing more." Suddenly, he hears a sound of giggling and looks to his right.

 _(Cue Inuyasha OST - Time Traveling Kagome)_

He was now seeing the very girl he was talking about with her two teammates, Wasabi Izuno and Namida Suzumeno. He started to look at her long flowing lavender hair and how beautiful it looked flowing in the air. He began to blush at how cute she looked when she laughed. She then looks over to see Boruto and smiles.

"Boruto! Over here!" He continues blush as he walks over to her.

"Hey Sumire. I heard you wanted to talk to me?" She hands over a package.

"Well, I wanted to give you this. It's a birthday present." Boruto looked with shock. Today was his birthday in fact. He takes the present and opens it to reveal a nice bracelet. On it was engraved "To my Boruto-kun", which made him blush.

"Thanks for the gift, Sumire," he says before dashing off. Sumire smiles as Wasabi smirks.

"So, you and Boruto, huh?" Sumire blushes.

"Wasabi," says Namida. "You shouldn't pry into that." The two notice the lavender haired girl smile.

"I just owe him after he saved me from the burden my father put on me." She looks to the air. "I just want to show Boruto the love he showed me."

 _(Random Temple)_

A man in a black cloak walks up some stairs to the front of the temple. He had black hair, wielded a sword in his left hand. In his right eye was the Sharingan, and in his left was the Rinnegan. This man was Sasuke Uchiha, a famous Konoha shinobi.

"This is it. The temple mentioned in the Otsutsuki notes." In the notes, there was talk of a temple that was rumored to hold a dangerous foe, even more deadly than Kaguya herself. Sasuke walks into the temple to see many writings and pictographs.

 _(Cue Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders - Dark Rebirth)_

He noticed several figures being attacked by one other. He then sees one drawing where the figure is trapped in a pillar by Hagaromo Otsutsuki, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths. He then looks up to see another flight of stairs leading to a giant stone pillar with a man in a silent scream. Sasuke proceeds to walk up the steps before stepping on a tile, which causes a sickle to swing at him. The Uchiha dodges, getting nicked in the cheek and splattering the blood on to the statue. The figures eyes glow red as the stone around it crumbles away, revealing a naked man with white hair, a pale complexion, and red eyes. He starts to look up and around.

"Blood. I need blood." He looks to see Sasuke, his sword at ready. "Give me your blood!" He dashes forward as his nails sharpen before slashing at his opponent.

"Chidori!" The Uchiha lunges with a lighting powered palm, striking straight through the man's chest. He smiles before removing his hand. The awoken man looks at the hole in his chest before healing it. "No way," says Sasuke in shock. "He can regenerate?" The man lunges forward and slashes the Uchiha across the chest, splashing some more blood across his face. His hair began to turn black and his skin retained some natural color.

"More! More," he says as he lunges at Sasuke, only to slash a rock. "What?" The man looks to see Sasuke dashing away, holding his ribs. "There is much more that needs to be done."

 _(Konoha, Uzumaki House)_

Boruto walks up to the house and opens the door.

"I'm home," he calls as he walks into the main room before he hears a loud

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

(Cue Akame ga Kill - Hazukashii Tatsumi)

Boruto is surprised by his family having a giant celebration. He smiled as he saw all his family: His dad, his mom Hinata, and others.

"Happy birthday, big brother," says his sister Himawari as she gives him a big hug.

"Thanks Hima," he says as he looks at the food. "This looks delicious, Mom."

"Hope you enjoy," she says with a smile. "Let's dig in!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _And there's the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Just so you know, the word "Satsujin" means murder, which will work in tandem with the main antagonist's personality. Also, yes, I do plan to do Boruto x Sumire. I mean, come on! It's the new NaruHina. Well, hope you guys keep on following. See you next week!_


	3. Family Fun & Satsujin Approaches

_Hello Everyone! I hope you are all enjoying your weekend. Also to everyone, Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, or what ever you celebrate. I don't judge. Also at the end of this chapter will be a special Omake. Now, onto the story!_

 _(Uzumaki House, Cue Darling in the Franxx - Clarity)_

Everyone has fun and eats in honor of Boruto. They all chatted and joked. Jiraiya, the master of Naruto and Minato, puts his hand over the birthday boy's shoulder.

"Hey Boruto. Here's my present to you." The Toad Sage hands him the new Icha Icha book.

"Grandpa Jiraiya, are you sure this is OK?"

"Definitely. Just don't show your mother or Tsunade." Suddenly, Tsunade whaps Jiraiya on the head.

"Don't taint Boruto with your perverted ways," she yells as she looks to the young boy. "Now, look Boruto. In time, you will find a girl who will love you. Don't look to this old fart for help. Also, here's my gift." She hands him a med kit for his missions.

"Thanks, Grandma Tsunade." His grandfather Minato came up and handed Boruto a Flying Rajin Kunai.

"With this, if you need help, I'll be there to help." Next came Nagato and Konan, two Akatsuki members who had turned form their ways along with the others. They gave the young boy the newest video game.

"Nice! Thanks Uncle Nagato! Auntie Konan!" The two smile as Konohamaru, his sensei, walks up.

"Boruto, to you I give you this scroll." He hands him the gift. "This is all the jutsu I mastered in my time. I hope you will learn them even better."

"Thanks, Big Bro Konohamaru." Finally, his other grandfather and aunt, Hiashi and Hanabi walk up.

"Here's the gift from the entire Hyuuga clan," says Hiashi as Hanabi gives him a blue katana with the Hyuuga and Uzumaki symbol on both sides.

"Thanks Granddad." The young Hyuuga heiress hugs her nephew.

"So I heard Sumire gave you a nice gift too." Boruto blushes. Hanabi was Sumire's sensei, so of course she would know.

"Y-Yeah. She gave me this bracelet." The other guests look and smile.

"Looks like my grandson is a fine man," says Kushina, Naruto's mother.

"Big Brother, do you love her," asks Himawari, much to Boruto's embarrassment.

"Hima! Come on!" Jiraiya smirks.

"Does she have a nice figure," he asks chuckling, only to have two fist hit his head from Kushina and Tsunade.

"What did we talk about," yells Tsunade.

"Oww! My head," he whines with comedical tears.

 _(Border of the Land of Wind, Cue Juuni Taisen - An Empty Feeling)_

The figure from the temple stumbles through the forest. He holds his head.

"Blood! I need blood!" He then looks to see two shinobi walking through the forest.

"So, what are you planing to do when we get home," says the first.

"Well, maybe get drunk on sake," the second says chuckling. They then see the figure slowly walk out form the trees and stand alert.

"Who are you? An enemy shinobi?"

"What village are you with?" The figure looks up.

"Show me..." The two look in bewilderment. "Show me...your blood!" He lunges forward and jams his claws into the first ninja's stomach before raking up. The blood splashes on his face, rejuvenating him even more. His hair and skin were restored to their normal colors.

"Oh crap," says the remaining ninja as he tosses a kunai at his face, only to have it melt. The figure lunges forward and grabs his throat. "What the hell are you?"

"I am Satsujin. I was sealed away. Now, I have been awakened to exact my revenge on the Sage of the Six Paths."

"The Sage has been dead for a long time. Almost 500 years ago." Satsujin looks up.

"I see. Well then, this entire world will pay." He then looks to the man and lets him go. "I might have use for you. And the rewards..." He snaps his fingers to show him a vision of treasures and riches. "...will be great." The shinobi smiles as he kneels.

"My name is Uragiri and I shall serve you, my lord." Satsujin smiles.

"Now, do you know if the Sage has left anyone to fulfill his wishes?"

"There is one. He holds the Kyuubi in his body." The resurrected demon leans forward.

"Lead me to him."

 _(Uzumaki House)_

After the party, Boruto and Himawari went to bed as the men talked and laughed. Hiashi left and let Hanabi stay with her boyfriend Konohamaru. The women were in the kitchen cleaning dishes.

"What a great party," says Nagato.

"Yeah, it was nice of you to join us," says Naruto. They then heard a whistle as the women walk in. The men looked at a sight that made their noses explode.

 _(Cue Akame ga Kill - Sakaba)_

They saw their women in sexy clothes: Hinata wore a blue revealing tank top and short shorts, Kushina wore a red bra with long tight leather pants, Tsunade wore a revealing yellow dress, Konan wore a tight revealing blue leather bodysuit, and Hanabi wore the same thing as Hinata, but it was green. They stroke sexy poses.

"We decided to give you all a little birthday present as well," says Kushina.

"Hope you enjoy," says Konan winking. They then danced sexily with their men, who were completely aroused.

"Oh my," says Naruto with a smile. "I feel like a king."

"Let's go out," says Hinata. "I left Neji to look after the kids." They look to see Neji smiling and nodding.

"You guys enjoy yourselves! I will make sure they are safe." They nod.

"Now, let's have some fun," says Jiraiya as Tsunade kisses him on the cheek. The group of adults walk out of the house to have some adult fun; a night that would make the next book of the Icha Icha series.

 _(Border of the Land of Fire, Cue Mirai Nikki - Satsui to Kyoufu no Kousaten)_

Satsujin and Uragiri arrive in the Land of Fire.

"So, this "Naruto" lives in this land," asks the demon.

"Yes sir. He is the leader of Konoha, the Leaf Village. I have always hated him."

"Then I will make sure he serves as a sacrifice for my goals," says Satsujin before they see another shinobi. He wore the traditional Konoha Jonin attire. Satsujin looks at his nakedness. "I suppose I should have some clothes for temporary use until I have my robes." He walks forward to the ninja, who smirks at the man.

"Nice day for a walk, huh."

"Nice day for a walk," says Satsujin.

"Wash day tomorrow. Nothing clean right?"

"Nothing clean right."

"Man, this guys a couple sake bottles short of a six pack," the shinobi says to himself.

"Your clothes. Give them to me now." The ninja grabs his kunai.

"Over my dead body." He lunges and stabs at him, only to have the kunai melt.

"Your proposal...is acceptable." His fingernails sharpen as he plunges them into the shinobi's stomach. He then proceed to remove the dead ninja's clothes and put them on.

"They fit you great, Satsujin-sama," says Uragiri as they continue their walk towards Konoha.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Naruto Christmas Omake: A Present for Hinata_

 _(Cue Hark the Herald Angels Sing)_

 _The Uzumakis enjoy their Christmas morning, opening their presents._

 _"Thank you Boruto for my new panda," says Himawari, hugging her new plush panda._

 _"No problem, Hima," he says. He definitely owed her after accidentally ripping her other in half. Boruto looks to his father. "Hey dad? Did you ever give Mom a present when you were younger?" Naruto smiles sheepishly._

 _"I did one time in a way."_

 _*Flashback - 1 year after the Fourth Great Ninja War - 2 days til Christmas*_

 _Naruto's friends were all gathered except for Naruto and Hinata. Sakura had called them to discuss a certain matter._

 _"I have a plan to get Naruto and Hinata to spend Christmas together," she says._

 _"What do you have in mind," asks Ino._

 _"We give Naruto as present to Hinata." The others smile._

 _"That would be great," says Kiba. "Hinata will love it."_

 _"Yeah, let's do it," says Tenten. Sakura begins to discuss the plan._

 _*Later - Christmas Eve*_

 _Neji and Naruto walk down the Konoha streets._

 _"So, what did you want to talk about, Neji?"_

 _"Oh, about my cousin. What do you think of her," asks the Hyuuga Genius._

 _"Well, she's strong and very independent. Also, she's really cute." Neji stops abruptly. "Did I say something bad?"_

 _"No. I just need to get you into position." Suddenly, a smoke signal goes off as Sakura and Ino come out with red and green ribbons, wrapping Naruto in them._

 _"Wait what?" Ino then spray some knockout gas at his face, making him sleep._

 _"Got him." They finish wrapping him up and tie a bow between his teeth._

 _"Perfect. Neji, the rest is up to you," says Sakura. He puts the unconscious Naruto on his shoulder and smirks._

 _"Hinata will love her gift."_

 _*Christmas Morning*_

 _Hinata wakes up and walks down to find a big box under her tree. She then reads the tag:_ _To: Hinata, From: your friends. PS. Try not to faint. The Hyuuga Princess opens the box to find a shocking sight: Naruto wrapped up with a bow in between his teeth. She began to blush. Naruto was not fazed. In fact, he smiled as Hinata took out the bow._

 _"So, I guess I'm your present." He then gives her a peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Hinata."_

 _"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun."_

 _*End Omake*_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Again, I wish you all a Merry Christmas or whatever you guys celebrate. I shall see you next week._


	4. Morning Before Plague

_Heyo guys! Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and also had a great 2018. We had some great times, some not so good. Now here's the next chapter of Curse of Satsujin. Let's get on it!_

 _(Next Morning, Undisclosed Bar, Cue Boku no Hero Academia OST - Various Quirks)_

Naruto slowly wakes up to find himself shirtless. He looks to his left to see Hinata in her bra, cuddling him.

"What the heck?" He then looks up to see Minato and Kushina asleep on the couch giggling, Jiraiya passed out on Tsunade's chest with a nosebleed, Nagato and Konan both asleep on the floor with a bottle of booze in their hands, and Konohamaru passed out on Hanabi's lap, both half naked. "Geez, we really got wasted," says Naruto as he picks himself up, waking up Hinata.

"Naruto-kun? What is it," she says as she sees Naruto shirtless and blushes. "W-Where's your shirt?" The blond Hokage smirks.

"You tell me." He then goes to wake up his master. "Yo Pervy Sage. Granny Tsunade. Wake up." Jiraiya slowly stirs before seeing where he was resting. Tsunade looks down with a smirk.

"You really love these pillows, don't you?" He nods as he stands up. Hinata looks to her sister.

"Hanabi, wake up."

"Meh! 5 more minutes," she complains before she looks on her lap to see the sleeping Sarutobi. "Konohamaru-kun?" He looks up to see a blushing Hanabi before seeing him on her lap.

"GAH! I'm so sorry," he says bowing.

"It's Ok. I don't mind," she says. Naruto walk over to his parents and puts a hand on their shoulders.

"Dad. Mom. Wake up." The two slowly stir.

"What time is it," asks Kushina as she sits up.

"It's 8 AM," says Minato. "Man, we really did crash."

"Yep," says Naruto. "Well, I'm heading back. Thanks for the great time."

"Anytime, Naruto," says Jiraiya as he waves.

 _(Uzumaki House, Cue Naruto OST - Morning)_

Boruto and Himawari slowly wake up. They then smell something in the air.

"Boruto, do you smell that?"

"Yeah. It smells like...pancakes!" They rush down to see Neji cooking them breakfast.

"Uncle Neji!" The Hyuuga Genius looks to his nephews.

"Good morning you two. I made you breakfast."

"Thanks, Uncle Neji," says Boruto as he sits at the table. "Idatakimasu!" He and Himawari start to dig in as they hear the door open. The three turn around to see a shocking sight. They see Naruto, shirt over his shoulder and Hinata in her bra.

"We're home," says Naruto, a little tired. Boruto looks in shock at what stands in front of him.

"Uhhh, Dad? Mom?" Neji shields Himawari's eyes.

"Naruto! Hinata-Sama! What do you think you are doing?!" The two look in bewilderment until they see their condition. "Put your clothes back on!" They rush up the stairs.

"Uncle Neji? What was that?"

"Let's just say those two were showing their love for each other," he says blushing.

"You mean like Boruto and Sumire?" The former blushes as he pictures him and the lavender haired girl laying on the bed, cuddling."

"Hima! What the heck? Me and her are just friends!"

"Sorry Big Bro," she says with a smile. Boruto finishes his food and then gets ready for his day.

"I'm out," he says as he rushes out the door.

"Bye Big Bro!"

 _(Forest of the Land of Fire, Cue The Great Wall OST - Prologue)_

Satsujin and Uragiri continue to trek trough the forest. The 500 year old man looks to his servant.

"Tell me Uragiri, why are you betraying Konoha?" The traitor smiles.

"Ever since the First Hokage's reign, my ancestors has been constantly killed because of their orders. After the Fourth put the Kyuubi inside his son, I had enough of the system and felt like overthrowing them. He didn't care that my brother died in that attack."

"I see," says Satsujin.

"That's why...I want to watch as the remaining Hokage die slowly and painfully." He looks to his master. "So, why do you hate the Sage?"

"Long ago, I was the greatest warrior, the Sage's most rusted advisor. But then, one of my ideas didn't appeal to him, so he banished me. I then went about my own, accomplishing my goals until the Sage sealed me into a rock pillar, never to be awakened. Then, some cloaked figure with a red and purple eye awakened me." The two reach a hill that overlooks Konoha. "So this is Konohagakure? Quite the step up from my time."

"And now, it'll reek with blood," says Uragiri as they make their way down.

 _(Streets of Konoha, Cue Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Peaceful Street Corner)_

Boruto walks to his team's meeting place to find Sarada and Mitsuki waiting on him. They wave over to him.

"Hey guys! Where's Konohamaru-sensei?"

"I don't know," says Sarada. "Wasn't he at your birthday party last night?"

"Yeah, but I went to bed as they were talking."

"I think I found him," says Mitsuki. They see their Jonin leader walk up, his hair messed up and his headband on crooked.

"Konohamaru-sensei? What happened to you," asks Sarada. "Your hair looks-!" Her phrase is cut off by Boruto put his hand over her mouth.

"Dude! You know how he gets with his hair," the blond boy says. It was a recent tick of their sensei's; when someone insults his hair, he would lose it and fly into a blind rage. The last time someone insulted his hair, they ended up in the ICU with third degree burns. Konohamaru looks at Sarada with death eyes.

"What was that?"

"I was saying...it looks great," she says sheepishly.

"Oh, thanks," he says as he styles it to its regular shape. "Now, on to the mission." They walk down the streets.

"Hey Konohamaru-sensei," asks Mistuki. "What's that on your neck?" His leader blushes as he feels a circular mark on his neck.

"Damn it, Hanabi," he says in his head.

 _To Be Continued_

 _And this is the last chapter of 2018. Satsujin is getting closer to the village. BTW, the reference of Konohamaru's hair tick was something I added from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. Also, for all those wondering what I'll do next after I finish this story, I'll do a My Hero Academia fanfic followed by a Symphogear fanfic. Well, hope you guys enjoyed! See you in 2019!  
_


	5. The Arrival

_Heyo guys! Hope you are all enjoying your week. I'm back in school on this Wednesday. Oh, this break was much needed. Now, onto the next chapter! Satsujin draws closer to Konoha as the citizens do not know the danger coming their way. Also, if you're wondering about Sasuke, don't worry. I have a plan for him. Now, on to the story!_

 _(Konohagakure Streets)_

Boruto and the others start to walk down the streets. They then notices a bunch of people standing in the center.

"What's going on here," asks Sarada.

"Must be some gathering," says Mitsuki. The group walks closer as they hear yelling.

"People of Konoha! I am here to present the newest inventions, courtesy of the Military Police Force and the Scientific Division!" They look to see Kiba Inuzuka at the center with Rock Lee.

"It's Uncle Kiba and Lee," says Boruto. "I wonder what they are doing." The two unveil a giant rack of armor and weapons.

 _(Cue Transformers - Instruments of Destruction)_

"These implements are modeled after the conquests of our great Lord Seventh, Naruto Uzumaki," says Rock Lee, posing dramatically. "Observe!" He brings out a sword, adorned with various symbols and jewels.

"This sword was modeled after Naruto's first foe as a shinobi: The Demon of Kirigakure Zabuza Momoichi. It's made with a special steel that doesn't break." Lee hits the ground with the sword, proving its strength. The onlookers gasp in amazement and awe. "Yes, it is great. Next, we have these wrist guards." Kiba puts on a pair of dual gauntlets and points at a pebble 5 feet away. Suddenly, tendrils shoot out and grab the stone, bringing it to him.

"This was modeled when he defeated the formerly evil Akatsuki member Kakuzu, who lived in the time of the First Hokage." The two see Boruto and the group forward. "Hey Boruto! Come over! Ladies and gentlemen, the son of our Hokage, Boruto Uzumaki!" The blonde boy walks forward to the center.

"So, Boruto, see anything you like," says Kiba with his trademark smile. Boruto looks around to see a pair of dual serrated blades.

"These look nice," he says as he swings them carefully.

"Ah yes! The blades taken from Naruto's defeat of Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. He was unbeatable," says Kiba.

"Wait. If he was unbeatable, then how come my dad beat him," says Boruto. The onlookers glance at the dog ninja.

"He used an even stronger power called Sage Mode," he says.

"Ohhhh," say the onlookers. Team 7 begins to leave and head over to the Information and Receiving Centre.

"Lord Seventh is so awesome," says Sarada. "To think he defeated such strong enemies at a young age. Right, Boruto?"

"Yeah, it was kinda cool. Although, I already heard about him defeat Uncle Nagato and Kakuzu." The Akatsuki were Naruto's greatest foe until they found out Madara was manipulating them with Genjutsu. They then helped the Shinobi world defeat Madara and were pardoned of their crimes.

"Well, Lord Seventh was the best, even if he came out with the lowest scores in the Academy," says Konohamaru.

 _(Akatsuki Home, Konohagakure Border, cue Naruto OST - Naruto's Daily Life)_

Hidan chuckles as he draws something on his comrade Deidara's face. Kakuzu looks and sighs.

"Hidan, what are you doing?"

"SHH! Don't wake him up," says the immortal ninja. "I'm making art." He finishes his drawing and runs out of the room as Deidara wakes up.

"Oh, man. I should go easy on the sake," he says as he walks out. He heads to the main room to see Sasori, Kisame, and some of the others hanging out. They look at their blond comrade and snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Um, you should look in a mirror," says Kisame. Deidara walks into the bath room as Hidan counts down.

"3...2...1!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The blond artist rushes back in with an angry look. "Alright, which one of you bakas wrote this on my face?!" On his face was a mustache and "Lady Man" on his forehead.

"That would be me, ya sissy."

"You call this art?! I'll show you art, hm!" Deidara rushes over and grabs his exploding clay before chasing Hidan. Nagato and Konan walk in to the house and see the commotion.

"Hidan did it again," says the blue angel.

"Yep," says Kakuzu.

"Jeez, I don't know who's more stupid: Hidan for doing it or Deidara for being that gullible."

 _(Konohagakure Gate)  
_

Izumo and Kotetsu stand guard at the gate, fighting over the last syrup bottle.

"You had the last one. This one is mine," says Izumo.

"No, it's mine," says Kotetsu.

 _(Cue Juuni Taisen OST - Conflict)_

Suddenly, they see Uragiri walk forward and fall face first in the ground. They rush over and help.

"Are you ok?" The shinobi looks up and slashes at the two, who evade barely.

"Who are you? A traitor," says Izumo. Uragiri smirks as he throws a hail of kunai at the two. Kotestu deflects them all with little effort.

"Try this!" He brings out his Conch Shell Mace and lunges, swinging at the traitor. Uragiri evades the attacks and makes some hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He spits up a giant dragon at the two, who dodge it barely. Suddenly, they see Satsujin appear.

"Another one," says Izumo as the two charge.

"Back," says the 500 year old warrior. The two are halted before being pushed back into the gate, knocking them out. "Pathetic."

"Welcome to Konoha, Satsujin-Sama," says Uragiri as they walk into the village.

 _(Konohagakure Streets, Cue Naruto Shippuden OST Anun)_

Sumire looks to the skies and sees the dark clouds above. Her two teammates look at her.

"Is everything OK, Sumire," asks Wasabi.

"I don't know. It feels like something's coming," she says. "Something big."

"What could that mean," asks Namida. Suddenly, Sumire holds her head and sees a long corridor with a girl who looks just like her and Satsujin.

"What is this?" She sees the girl push Satsujin onto a platform that then begins to coagulate rocks around him. He yells at her as he is trapped in a rocky pillar. Sumire then returns to the normal world, panting.

"Are you OK," asks Wasabi.

"It was just a dream," she says in her head. "Who was that guy? Do I know him?"

 _To Be Continued_

 _DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Satsujin is in Konoha! And what could Sumire's visions mean?! We will find out...in the next chapter! See you then!_


	6. The Day the Violets Wilted

_Heyo everyone! We're back in school now! I just had my first couple days at my university. The first couple of classes were interesting and somewhat fun. Now, on to the next chapter! Satsujin is in the village and Sumire had a vision of the ancient evil. How will Konoha react to the coming threat? Let's find out!_

 _(Konohagakure Streets, Cue Ultra Street Fighter IV OST - Theme of Oni)_

Satsujin walks through them streets with a menacing aura, Uragiri at his side.

"So, where is this Hokage?"

"At the center of the village, in that red building." Satsujin then holds his head. "Master?"

"It's fine. I just.. feel as is there's something with a familiar aura here." He then bumps into a random person.

"Watch where you're going," says the person. The 500 year old warrior glares at him.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you!" The man flashes a kunai.

"You're not my boss! I'll make sure you know who's at the top of the pecking order." He lunges, only to have Satsujin grab him by the throat.

"You made a fatal error," he says as he jams a hand into his gut. The man gasps as his blood is ripped from his body, making him a dry husk. Some people see this and scream in fear. Several ANBU arrive and grabs their blades.

"You there! Stand down!" Satsujin turns to the ANBU, giving off a death stare.

"You will all fall to Satsujin! I'll drink from your blood!" His claws sharpen as he dashes forward. The streets are lit with yells and scream of terror and pain.

 _(Information and Retrieving Center, cue Boruto Naruto Next Generations OST - Academy)_

Team 7 reaches the mission center. Boruto looks at the possible request.

"So many good opportunities," he says. "Which one should we do?" Mistuki looks at the one C rank mission.

"How's this: defend famous individual from enemy ninja?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it," says Sarada. They get the mission approved and bump into Sumire's team.

"Oh Boruto-kun," she says blushing. Boruto blushes as well.

"Hey Sumire," he says, much to Sarada and Mitsuki's approval.

"We'll wait outside," says Sarada.

"See you outside Boruto. Don't have any babies yet," says Mitsuki with a smile. The two lover blush.

"MISTUKI!" The two walk over to a bench.

"So, you're wearing my present," says Sumire.

"Yeah. It's a nice necklace. Thanks for making it," says Boruto smiling. The lavender haired girl smiles back.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Hey Sumire? I was wondering if you would want to go out this Friday?"

"Definitely," she says. "It'll be fun to hang out, just you and me." Suddenly, they hear loud scream outside.

"What's that?" They rush outside to see a disturbing sight.

 _(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST - Beerus' Hakai Theme)_

They see a group of fallen Shinobi and ANBU outside. Boruto sees Sarada, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru lying on the ground.

"Guys! Who did this?!" They then see Satsujin walk out. "Who are you?!"

"I am Satsujin. I lived 500 years ago but was sealed away by the famous Sage of the Six Paths."

"The Sage of the Six Paths," says Sumire. Suddenly, she grabs her head as she sees another vision: the same girl from before with the Sage standing infront of the stone pillar that Sastujin was sealed. "Why am I getting these visions?" Suddenly, another Shinobi tries to attack from behind with a kunai, only to have Satsujin grab the kunai and his arm.

"Don't get so cocky." He then grabs him by his throat. "This is our power difference." He makes a hand sign in front of the man's face.

"Hakai!"

Suddenly the man screams in agony as his body is ripped apart and disintegrated. Boruto and Sumire look in shock and horror.

"He just...erased his whole body from existence," says the blond boy. Satsujin notices Sumire and gasps.

"You! I thought I killed you!" He then realizes. "You must be her reincarnation...the one who cursed me!"

"The one who cursed you," she says in her head.

"A woman I trusted and loved until she betrayed me for another. I then killed them both, but she cursed me and sealed my body in stone with her dying breath."

"I don't about your back story," yells Boruto. "We're stopping you! Right here! Right now!" He charges forward only to get knocked backwards by a kick from Satsujin."

 _(Cue Inuyasha OST - Shichinnzuka no Bourei)_

"Boruto-kun," Sumire calls out. The 500 year old man grabs her.

"You shall be the sacrifice to free myself from this curse," he says. Suddenly, Naruto appears.

"Enough! Let her go," he says in his Kyuubi cloak. Uragiri gasps.

"It's him!"

"So, you are Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage and container for the Kyuubi? I see the Sage has chosen a powerful successor."

"Nice to hear. Now, you can either let her go and never come back or I can beat the crap out of you." Satsujin scoffs.

"I would not want to waste energy on such a worthless insect who will be dead the second we start." He looks to his assistant. "Uragiri, make our escape."

"Yes my lord!" He throws a smoke bomb down. Naruto clears it out, only to see they have disappeared. Boruto looks up

"No. Sumire," he says holding the necklace. "I couldn't protect her." His eyes start to tear up. "DAMN IT!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Still hoped you enjoyed. Also, if you hadn't noticed, yes! Satsujin did use the dreaded attack Hakai from Dragon Ball. I wouldn't mind having it. I could Hakai so many evil jerks and erase them from existence. Well, anyway hope you enjoyed! Reivew and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Also, don't be a jerk and say that this chapter sucked and it was too short. If you don't like it, don't read it! I don't need your Negative Nancy BS! Anyhoo, see you next week. Ja ne!_


	7. The Journey Begins!

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you are all enjoying your weekend. Now, on to the next chapter. Sumire has been kidnapped by Satsujin! How will Boruto respond? All will be revealed soon! Now, on to the story!_

 _Intro: (Cue Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Opening - Stand Proud)_

 _After Intro: (Next Day, Hokage's Office, Konohagakure, Cue Akame ga Kill OST - Tranquil Road)_

Naruto sits at his desk, his advisors in turmoil. He had told them about what happened with Satsujin and what happened to Sumire. Sai took it the hardest, as he had somewhat of a bond with her, them being used by the infamous ROOT division.

"How could we not see this," says Kakashi. "We failed as Jonin and lost one of our children."

"Kakashi, it's not over," says Obito. "We can still look for her."

"But how," asks Shikamaru. "They could be anywhere in the Land of Fire."

"Well, I won't give up," says Sai. "I'll search by myself if I have to." Naruto sighs and stands up.

"You won't be alone. I'm coming with." Shikamaru looks to his friend.

"You sure about this?"

"I have to. Because if I don't, Boruto will never look at me the same."

"How's he taking it," asks Obito.

"He's locked himself in his room. Hasn't come out since."

"He's taking it really hard," says Kakashi. "He and Sumire were like you and Hinata." Naruto looks out his window.

"Boruto."

 _(Uzumaki House, Cue Naruto OST - Kimimaro's Theme)_

Boruto lies on his bead, depressed about Sumire. He glances at a picture of him and her laughing and having fun.

"Sumire." He then thinks back to when he saved her from the burden of her father.

"Boruto, I want to thank you again for saving me and giving me another chance," she says with a smile.

"It was nothing Class Rep. I just wanted to see you happy and walk your own path," says Boruto with his trademark smile. Sumire leans in and hugs him, making him blush.

"So warm," she says.

"Uh, Class Rep," Boruto says nervously.

"Call me Sumire," she says as she leaves. "See you Boruto!"

"Bye Sumire," he waves back. In the present, he sobs. Outside, Hinata and Himawari hear his sobs.

"Boruto," says his mother quietly.

"Mommy, why is Boruto sad," his sister says sobbing as well. "It makes me sad too." Hinata hugs her daughter.

"I know. Me too." They walk away until they see Naruto walk in. "Naruto-kun?"

"Is he still in his room," he asks. Hinata nods. "I'll talk to him."

 _(Undisclosed Location, Cue Dragon Ball Fighterz OST - Beerus Theme)_

Sumire slowly wakes up to find herself chained up tightly to a pillar. She tries to break free only to have the chains tighten.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The lavender haired girl looks to see Satsujin walk in front of her. "If you move too much, those chains will tighten until they rip you in half." Sumire glares before being still.

"My friend will stop you," she says with a glare. Satsujin chuckles.

"And I'll kill him again." Her eyes widen.

"Again."

"You see, 500 years ago, during my conquests, there was a girl I loved. A master of the dark arts. She looked like you and her name was Fushigina. I loved her a lot, until she betrayed me for a man I trusted as my second in command. He looked like that boy. They both said I was crazy and evil. That I could not be helped. After that, I had him executed by ripping his arm and legs from his body and stabbed Fushigina in the gut. But before she died, she cursed me, sealing me into a dark rocky tomb."

"Well, what do you expect," says Sumire. "You killed the man she loved. Of course she'd curse you." Satsujin grabs her throat.

"Now, in order to undo my curse, I need the blood of a girl to free me. And now, you will be that sacrifice! But I must wait for 3 days, on the night of the full moon." He leaves the chamber.

"Boruto-kun, I'll hold on for you," says Sumire.

 _(Boruto's Room)_

Naruto enters to see his son sobbing on his pillow. He sits on the foot of his bed.

"Boruto, how are you feeling," he says. Boruto looks up and wipes the tears away.

"Dad, I miss her. I want to get her back and protect her for as long as I live," he says as he hugs his father. Naruto returns the hug.

"Well, that's what I came."

 _(Cue Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders)_

His son looks up.

"I putting a team of 5 together to help get Sumire back." Naruto extends his fist. "Shall we go get her together?" Boruto smiles and touches fists.

"Yes!" Hinata looks on and smiles. "So, who are the other 3?"

"Sai, Sakura, and Kiba. We'll need their abilities."

"Let's do it," says Boruto.

 _*5 Minutes Later*_

The group stands at the gate. Kakashi, Obito, and Shikamaru stand at the gate.

"We'll be guarding the village," says Kakashi. "Be safe."

"Don't worry, we'll bring Sumire back and end that other guy," says Kiba with his dog and best friend Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Kiba, don't get too cocky," says Sakura. "This guy wiped out an entire shinobi force and ANBU in the blink of an eye."

"Now, shall we begin," says Sai. Naruto nods.

"Alright, let's head on," says the Seventh Hokage. The team dashes into the forest.

"Sumire, I'll rescue you and defeat that Satsujin guy. All for you," Boruto says in his head.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, there you have it! Boruto, Naruto, and the others are going to rescue Sumire and defeat Satsujin. By the way, the name for Satsujin's former crush "Fushigina" means "Mysterious" as she was a skilled practitioner of mystical arts. Also, the background of Satsujin was based off of "The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor." Hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Enjoy your weekends and see you next time!_


	8. Rise of Satsujin's Armies

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you are enjoying your weekends. Now lets get on with the next chapter in our story. Boruto, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Kiba have left to confront Satsujin and save Sumire. Also, a little funny thing: you remember how I had the first song for the last chapter as Stand Proud from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders? Well, it is somewhat coincidental as there are some similarities: an old enemy, a girl in danger, and a team of five. Now, let's get into it!_

 _(Forest on the Border of the Land of Fire, Cue Boruto: Naruto Next Generations OST - Unprecedented)_

The team of five dashes through the forest, with Kiba trying to pick up Satsujin and Sumire's scent.

"Any luck, Uncle Kiba," asks Boruto. The Inuzuka member sniffs the air.

"It's faint, but I do detect their scent. They have left the Land of Fire, and are nearing the Valley of the End."

"The Valley of the End," says the young boy. "I have heard a little about that."

"It's where the First Hokage fought Madara Uchiha," says Sakura. "Also, it's where Naruto fought Sasuke."

"Why there," asks Naruto. "What is so important about that place?" They continue rushing forward until they hear a small groan.

"Someone's behind us," says Sai. The group prepares to fight, but see something shocking. They saw Sasuke, lying against a tree.

"It's Sasuke," says Sakura as she rushes to him. She then looks at the giant claw scratch on his chest. "He survived this long with this?"

"Sakura," asks Sasuke. "Why are you here?"

"Konoha was attacked. Someone named Satsujin." The Uchiha's eyes widened.

"No. What have I done?"

"Sasuke," asks Naruto.

"Naruto, Satsujin was awakened because of me." The team looks in shock. "I heard of a great danger sealed away by the Sage of the Six and I thought I could destroy it so he would never be awakened again. But I failed." He looks to Boruto. "My apprentice, take this." He tosses him his sword.

"Uncle Sasuke," asks Boruto.

"In the story of Satsujin, there was one other who looked like you. You are destined to defeat him." Sasuke blacks out.

"He's OK. Just blacked out," says Sakura.

"I'll send a message to Konoha," says Sai. "Have them pick up Sasuke." Naruto nods.

"Feel better, Sasuke," he says as they head on.

"I hope we can stop him," says the pink haired kunoichi.

"I will defeat him, for Sumire," says Boruto.

 _(Undisclosed Location)_

Satsujin stands in the middle of a wide courtyard as Uragiri walks up next to him. The 500 year old man looks to his trusted ally.

"Now, Uragiri, to resurrect my army," he says as he closes his eyes and starts to chant. The round starts to shift and open up. "NOW AWAKEN!"

 _(Cue The Mummy Tomb of the Dragon Emperor OST - The Formation of the Terracotta Army)_

Suddenly, a sound of thundering footsteps are heard as a swarm of 7 feet stone soldiers walk up. Uragiri looks on as they form up in front of Satsujin at attention. The 500 year old criminal smirks as he steps up.

"Today you awake to a world in a grip of chaos and corruption! I will retake order and what is rightfully mine! I will crush any idea of freedom! I will slaughter without mercy! I will conquer without compassion! I will lead you to the place known as Konoha! Once there, our reign will begin! You have been raised for one purpose: To enforce my will upon this entire world!"

"Long live Satsujin," chants the soldiers and Uragiri. Satsujin smiles evilly as he turns to Sumire.

"Your friends will fall before my army."

"Boruto will come. And when he does, he'll destroy your army and you with them," she says.

"Oh, when he comes, I'll take his head." Satsujin walks away to prepare for his conquest.

 _(_ _Forest on the Border of the Land of Fire, Cue Bleach OST 2 - #21 Swan Song)  
_

The group sets camp 25 miles away from the Valley of the End. Boruto and Naruto head out to get some firewood. As the father and son duo walk away, the blond Jinchuuriki looks to his son.

"Boruto, what is the relationship between you and Sumire?" His son looks up.

"Well, she is a very close friend to me and I don't know why, but I get flustered just by being around her," he says. Naruto smirks.

"I see. It's just like me and your mother before we got married. She would always blush and faint when I was around her." He puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "You're in love with her, Boruto." Boruto blushes as he looks away.

"I guess it is true that I have such feelings for her. I want to protect her and be with her," he says. Naruto smiles.

"He's grown up quite a lot." They head back to the group, who awaits them. Naruto sits next to Sakura, who smiles.

"So, he likes Sumire? Like you and Hinata," she asks. The blond Jinchuuriki rubs the back of his head.

"Yep. He is completely smitten for her."

 _(Undisclosed Location, Cue Boku no Hero Academia OST - Spreading Anxiety)_

Uragiri walks with Satsujin down a corridor.

"Uragiri, I thank you for following me through my journey," the 500 warrior says. "For that, I have a gift." He takes him to a room, filled with various weapons. "Choose your weapon so that others may fear you." Uragiri sees a sword with a golden handle and jewels embedded in the blade.

"This looks good," he says as he picks it up. He test its motion and strikes. Satsujin smiles.

"You have chosen wisely," he says. "My legions will follow you now." Uragiri bows.

"You honor me, Lord Satsujin."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, Satsujin's army has been revived. Still, what plans does he have for Sumire? All will be reveal soon. I hope you liked the chapter. Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. No hate! I don't need to deal with that crap! Anyway, see you in the next one! K-BYE!_


	9. Uragiri Appears

_Heyo everyone! Hope you are all enjoying your weekends. Now for the next chapter of Curse of Satsujin. The groups learns about Sasuke and what he has accidentally done. We also saw Sasuke give Boruto his sword. Actually, regarding that part, I did see in the very first episode of Boruto, he has a sword when he fight Kawaki. So who knows? Maybe Sasuke entrusted it to him like he did his headband. Now without further adieu, let's get rolling!_

 _(Undisclosed Location, Cue Inuyasha OST - Sesshomaru)_

Satsujin rests in his throne room, as he sharpens his fingers. Uragiri approaches the throne and bows.

"My lord, I sense five chakra signatures approaching our direction rather closely. One of them is the blond brat," says Uragiri. The 500 year old man smiles.

"So he's coming for the girl? He'll join her in Hell." He gets up from his throne and walks out of the room. He then walks down a corridor before reaching the dungeon where Sumire was. The violet haired girl glares at him. "It would appear that your boyfriend is coming to save you. You will soon be reunited with each other." He notices her smirking.

"When Boruto-kun comes, he'll make sure you regret kidnapping me," she says chuckling. "You might as well just kill me now." Satsujin scoffs.

"What good is it if I kill you now, when I can kill you both as you look into each other's eyes." He leaves the cell as Sumire continues to smirk.

"Boruto-kun, I believe in you. Stop this evil monster," she says to herself.

 _(5 miles of the Valley of the End)_

The group starts to approach the end of the Land of Fire's border. Kiba begins to sniff the air.

"Wait stop!" The others stop.

"What's wrong," asks Sakura. Kiba gets in a stance.

"We're surrounded!" The others stand ready: Naruto activates his Kyuubi Cloak, Boruto grabs his sword, Sakura charges her fists with chakra, and Sai grabs one of his scrolls. Suddenly, a rain of spears fly towards them, nearly hitting them.

 _(Cue Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Sudden Battle)_

A group of stone warriors march out, their weapons at ready. The group prepares to fight.

"It seems they were expecting us," says Naruto.

"So we'll cut them down quick," says Boruto as he slashes one with his katana.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai draws some lion like creatures to attack the stone figures.

"CHAAAA!" Sakura uses her super strength to punch them into oblivion.

"Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto summons an army of Shadow Clones with two Rasengans in their hands and smashes them to pieces.

"Tunneling Fang!" Kiba spins his body rapidly and shreds them through like paper. "Damn there's so many of them!" Naruto looks to his son.

"Boruto, make a break for it." The blond boy looks to his father.

"What are you saying, Dad?"

"He's right, Boruto," says Sakura. "The way we're fighting, we'll be to tired to fight Satsujin."

"Aunt Sakura," he says to himself.

"Don't worry, Boruto," says Kiba. "We'll meet up with you at the valley after we finish these guys." Boruto nods as he heads on.

"He's getting pretty ballsy," says Sai with his trademark smile.

 _(A couple feet out)_

Boruto continues to dash forward to the Valley of the End. He think back to the others.

"Dad. Everyone. Stay safe." Suddenly, a swarm of shurikens land next to him. He grabs his new sword and prepares to fight again.

"So, the spoiled Hokage's son return for another beat down."

 _(Cue Akame ga Kill OST - # 11 Stylish)_

Boruto looks to see Uragiri come out from the trees.

"Came to save your girl?" The blond boy growls.

"I came to kill you and Satsujin," he says as he charges forward. Uragiri smirks as he clangs his new sword with his.

"I'll bring you to Satsujin-sama and you can see your woman again...when he kills you two at the same time!" Uragiri jumps back and makes hand signs. "Fire Style! Flame Bomb!" He spits out a giant ball of flame towards Boruto, who jumps out of the way just in time.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!" Boruto dashes forward and hits Uragiri in the chest with a palm, sending him flying back into a tree. "Not as tough as you look." He begins to walk away until he hear chuckling. He turns around to see Uragiri, getting up and cracking his bones.

"You think you can beat me with such weak moves? Allow me to show you the true power of this sword!" He raises it above his head.

"Sword of Absolution!"

The blade begins to glow gold and the jewels pulsate and shine.

"This looks bad," says Boruto.

"Now, I will kill you for my master's sake," says Uragiri as he charges forward.

 _(Undisclosed Location, Cue RWBY- Lionized)_

Satsujin looks into a mirror as his face begins to pale. He holds his face.

"The time is drawing near. I need her blood," he says as he walks out of his room. "Uragiri is dealing with the brat. I don't have to be there to know who will win." He looks the remaining soldiers. "Make sure that the boy finds his way to me so I can break him, physically and mentally." The soldier nods as Satsujin heads to the prison with a sword in his hands. "Time to get revenge for those the 500 years of imprisonment."

 _To Be Continued_

 _So, Uragiri fights Boruto with his new sword while the others fight Satsujin's army of stone warriors. This could only spell trouble for our brave protagonists. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Make sure you leave a comment or PM me your thoughts slash ideas. Again, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it! Like I said, I don't have to deal with your hating! Anyway, see you next week! K-BYE!_


	10. Boruto vs Uragiri

_Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying your weekend. Now, let's continue with our story! The heroes are held back by a group of Satsujin's stone warriors and Boruto fights Uragiri. The final battle draws closer. One shall stand, one shall fall! Btw, this chapter might come late as I was playing Smash Bros with the Anime club last night. I might not have won, but I did get in the top 3 one time (I'm more of an Xbox One player) Now, onto the story!_

 _(Naruto and Others vs Stone Warriors, Cue Bleach OST 3 - #19 Anguish)_

Naruto and the others try to fight the stone warriors, only to have more come and attack. Sakura continues to use her strength to destroy some of them, but begins to slow down in exhaustion.

"There's so many of them," says Sai.

"I'm running low on Chakra," says Sakura panting.

"Just how many of these things are there," asks Kiba in annoyance. Naruto continues to destroy the stone warriors with his Rasengans, Shadow Clones, and Kyuubi constructs.

"We have to hold here. For Boruto and Sumire," he says. The others look with admiration and impressiveness.

"He still has this much strength and energy left," says Sakura.

"As I suspect from our Hokage," says Sai with his trademark smile.

"He's right. Let's take them down," says Kiba. The four shinobi continue their fight against the stone warriors.

"Boruto, You have to fight on. For Sumire," Naruto says in his head.

 _(Satsujin's Hideout, Cue Juuni Taisen OST - 06 Grim)_

Satsujin reaches the prison and walks in to see Sumire. He then flashes the knife's blade.

"Time I take some of your blood, which will give me back my powers and make me a god," he says.

"You will never be a god," Sumire says before Satsujin slashes her leg. He then proceeds to drink the dripping blood. Suddenly, his hair and face retains its color. He smiles evilly.

"Now, I'll just have to wait for your lover to get here. Then you two will be reunited in death." He begins to walk away, leaving Sumire in the dark again.

"Boruto-kun, don't give up," she says in her head.

 _(Boruto vs Uragiri, Cue Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Vega)_

The two clash swords and dash back. Uragiri smirks before makes some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He spits a giant fireball at Boruto. The blond boy jumps out of the way and summons some Shadow Clones. He then dashes forward and jumps behind the evil follower.

"Take this!" He slashes at him with his katana, only to get blocked and kicked back. "Damn it!" Uragiri chuckles.

"You're too weak. You will never defeat Lord Satsujin," he says as his sword glows again. He slashes the air, firing a beam that destroys the clones and sends Boruto into a tree.

"GAH!" The blond boy groans in pain before Uragiri grabs Boruto's throat.

"Heh, I wonder if Satsujin killed that purple haired girl. She probably died instantly. You both can see each other in Hell." The evil second in command brings the sword back and stabs Boruto in the chest. The blond boy smirks as his body turns into a log. "WHAT!?" He turns around to see Boruto and gets punched into the tree.

(Cue Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit - Kiseki no Hono yo Moeagare)

"Don't you dare insult Sumire! She is the best girl I've ever met!" Uragiri gets into a stance.

"Fool! Do you think you can beat me?" Boruto smirks as he grabs his sword.

"I will. For the sake of my village and my friends!" He dashes forward and slashes Uragiri in the cheek. The evil second in command holds his bleeding cheek and looks to Boruto in rage.

"You bastard! How dare you!?" He lunges forward and swings his sword. The blond boy blocks with his sword and has a clone throw a Rasengan at him. The spinning orb of Chakra hits him in the stomach, sending him backwards.

"Heh. You said I couldn't compete? Well now it's the other way around." Uragiri growls in anger as he continues to use his sword and try to cut Boruto.

"Damn you! I'll kill you and your entire village!" His slashes become more wild as Boruto counters with his own attacks.

"Its time to end this," says the blond boy as he channels Fire Chakra into the blade. "Konohamaru sensei had this on his scroll. I won't let him or my friends down!" The blade is now completely covered in flames. Uragiri tightens his grip on his sword.

"You will die! Sword of Absolution!" The sword begins to glow and the jewels pulsate. The two shinobi stand ready before rushing at each other. "Die, Boruto Uzumaki!" They pass each other, slashing on the way. They pant for a while until Boruto kneels on the ground, with scratch on his shoulder. Uragiri smirks. "It appears that I win." The blond boy smirks back.

"Take another look at yourself." The evil second in command looks to see a wide flaming gash form across his chest.

"What?! But how?!" Boruto sheaths his sword, causing the flames to burn wildly and consume Uragiri. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" The flames reduce him to ash before they go out. The blond boy holds his wound and makes his way forward.

"I'm coming Sumire. Just hold on. I'll save you and destroy Satsujin," he says.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well guys. Uragiri has been defeated. Another one bites the dust! Now, Boruto must face the 500 year old demon Satsujin. Again, sorry this came a bit late. I was hanging out with the Anime Club all day, playing Smash Bros. They kicked my butt with Piranha Plant, Luigi, Snake, and freaking Ricther. But, I had fun. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to review and PM your thoughts and ideas. Again, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. Take that crap somewhere else. See you guys next week!_


	11. Reunion and Foreboding

_Heyo guys! Hope you enjoyed your Valentine's Day. My parents got me some Hershey Kisses and a bundle of hot sauce shaped like dynamite. Also, I picked up Jump Force on Thursday and streamed it for Youtube. The gameplay is good, graphics are decent (Except for Deku who looks like crap), the roster is awesome: Naruto, Goku, Luffy, DIO, Kenshiro, Jotaro, etc. Also not to be a pervert, but I think Boa Hancock's boobs are bigger in the game than they are in One Piece. Again, not trying to be a pervert, just saying what I'm seeing. Even my roommate agrees. Anyhoo, on to the story. Boruto has defeated Uragiri and now heads off to face his most challenging foe and save his girl. Let's get on to the story!  
_

 _Intro: Cues Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind - Fighting Gold_

 _After Intro (With Naruto and the others)_

The group continues fighting the stone warriors until they suddenly fall over, shattering to pieces. Sakura looks with shock.

"What the heck just happened?" She walks over and picks up a piece of stone. "Satsujin must have lost control."

"Or maybe it was the other one. The traitor," says Sai. "Did Boruto defeat him?" They start to rush forward and see the pile of ash where Uragiri fell. Kiba takes a sniff with Akamaru.

"There's no mistake. This was the person Boruto fought." He smirks. "That kid really is something."

"Where is he headed now, Kiba," asks Naruto. The Ninja Hound trainer sniffs the air.

"He's heading straight for the base. He's about 5 miles away."

"Then let's go back him up," says Sai as they rush forward.

"Boruto, stay strong and keep fighting," says Naruto.

 _(Front of Satsujin's Fortress, next to the Valley of the End)_

Two stone warriors stand guard at the gate, spears in hand. Suddenly, they see a pebble get tossed a couple feet away. They walk forward and look at it. They see a couple of words that read "Look up". One of them looks up to get swiftly decapitated and crumbles to dust.

 _(Cues My Hero: One's Justice OST - Battle Theme 6)_

The remaining stone warrior stands alert as the figure turns around to reveal Boruto holding Sasuke's sword. The blond boy stands ready.

"Now, who wants to go next?" The stone warrior charges forward, spinning his spear and stabbing at Boruto. Another stone soldier charges behind the Hokage's son and slashes with his sword, only to be blocked by another sword.

"What," the stone warrior says in shock. Boruto smirks as he holds both Sasuke's sword and the sword that Hiashi and Hanabi gave him.

"Quite symbolic, you think? This is payback for Sumire, Sasuke, and all the others you've hurt, past and present." He then spins his body and slashes at violent speeds. He then sheathes his two swords as the stone warriors fall to pieces. He then looks to the fortress.

"Sumire, I'm coming." He walks through the gate, a group of stone warriors waiting for him. "Step aside or you'll be joining your friends."

"You will never reach Lord Satsujin," says one of the warriors. "You'll have to go through us." Boruto smirks.

"You read my mind, scum," he says as he charges through with his swords. In his throne room, Satsujin hears the clashing of swords and battle cries.

"So he's finally come. Uragiri must have been killed by that brat." He smiles evilly. "I would have expected, with his rage. Come to me, Boruto Uzumaki! We shall settle this now!"

 _(Naruto and the others, Cues Naruto Shippuden OST - Track 1 - Shippuden)_

The others rush to help Boruto. They then start to look back on how far he had come: from a student in the academy to a full fledged shinobi.

"Boruto, you have grown up a lot," says Naruto in his head. "I may have missed out on your earlier years but I'm proud to see what you have become now."

"You have been a great friend to Sarada," says Sakura. "You've been with her through thick and thin and helped each other accomplish your dreams."

"You have become a shining example for all the young shinobi," says Kiba.

"You helped Sumire fight her past and the burden placed on her," says Sai. "That's why..."

"We are going to back you up with every ounce of our strength!" They continue to rush forward as they they see another battalion of stone soldiers walking forward.

"Tear straight through them," says Naruto as he forms two more Shadow Clones. He then makes a pair of Rasengans for both hand and jumps into the air.

 _(Satsujin's Fortress)_

Boruto continues to walk into the base when he see an open door. In the room, he sees Sumire chained up to a pillar.

"Sumire," he calls out, rushing towards her. The lavender haired girl looks up to see Boruto rushing towards her.

"Boruto-kun," she says with a small smile on his face as he reaches her and starts to free her. "You came to save me."

"It wouldn't be the first time and won't be the last," he says with a smile. Suddenly, he hears chuckling.

 _(Cues Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Dark Rebirth (Theme of DIO)_

The two look to see Satsujin, replenished and ready to fight. Boruto glares at him.

"You are going to pay for what you have done to my village," he says, grabbing his dual swords. Satsujin smirks.

"Well, I guess I won't have to hold back," he says as he makes some hand signs. "Secret Technique: Armor of The World!" Suddenly, his body begins to change: his skin turns gold, his head adorned with an inverted triangle shaped helmet, two tanks on his back, and golden armor everywhere else. Boruto and Sumire look in shock.

"This must be his greatest technique," says Sumire.

"Doesn't matter what he puts on. Armor or not, I'm going to defeat him."

"Oh ho," says Satsujin. "Then fight me as if it will be your last."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Here we go! We are at the final battle! Who will win? Who will die? By the way, if you didn't notice, the armor that Satsujin puts on was based off of Jojo's Bizarre Adevnture, resembling the appearance of DIO's Stand, The World (Or should I say ZA WARUDO! XD). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Also, make sure you guys check out Jump Force. Highly recommend it. If you guys are on Xbox, maybe I'll see you. Might even kick your butt a couple time. Or maybe you might beat me. Doesn't matter as long as you have fun. Once more, NO HATE! I don't need to deal with your annoying "Oh, this chapter is too short" or "You can't write"! **Take that crap somewhere else!** Anyways, see you next week! K-BYE!_


	12. Boruto vs Satsujin Part 1

_Heyo Guys! Hope you are enjoying your weekends. Now, for the next chapter of Curse of Satsujin. Boruto has freed Sumire, but Satsujin has come to finish off our blond protagonist. The battle that we have been waiting for is here! One will walk out with the girl, while the other will be lying in their own blood. Sit back and enjoy the show!_

 _(Satsujin's Fortress, Cues Jump Force OST - New York)  
_

Boruto and Satsujin stand ready to fight, weapons and armor at ready. Sumire looks on with an intense feeling. The two men slide their foot back and dash forward.

"Take this," yells Boruto as he slashes with his two swords. Satsujin smiles evilly as he blocks them with the armor on his arm. He chuckles.

"Nice try," he says before throwing a kick his way. The blond boy jumps back and makes a Shadow Clone. Boruto's clone grabs his foot and spins him around before tossing him at Satsujin.

"See if you can block this!" He then makes a Rasengan and tosses it, making it vanish. The 500 year old villain smirks.

"What is there to block?" Suddenly, he is hit in the chest by an unseen force and sent backwards. He starts to pick himself up. "I see. That technique goes invisible, but is still active. You are a smart opponent. But..." He disappears then reappears in front of Boruto and punches him in the gut. The blond boy coughs up blood as he crashes into a wall.

"Boruto-kun," calls out Sumire as Satsujin grabs him and slams him to the ground. The Hokage's son calls out in pain.

"Heh. You're weak." He continues to beat up on Boruto. "Your precious Sumire is watching. Do you want her to see you completely destroyed!?" He then grabs Boruto by the throat, choking him. "Now die like the pig you are!" Suddenly, a giant tail hits Satsujin, making him let go of Boruto. The 500 year old looks up to see Nue, Sumire's summon, standing above him with an angry face. The lavender haired girl points to Satsujin.

"Nue! Make him pay!" The summons growls before pouncing on the main antagonist, clawing and biting at him. Sumire helps Boruto up. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sumire-chan," Boruto says, making her blush. Nue continues attacking Satsujin until the villain fires a blast of energy from his gauntlet, that send the summon flying into a nearby pillar.

 _(Cues Seigi no Fuhai/ Tomura's Theme)_

"Nue," calls out Sumire. Satsujin walks up to its dazed body and stabs it in the chest. Nue roars in pain as Sumire dispels him. The villain rushes to Sumire and kicks her into the wall.

"Sumire," Boruto calls out as Satsujin grabs his throat and slams him to the ground again.

"Now, I'll make her pay," he says as he walks over to Sumire, claws sharp. Boruto tries to help but finds his leg buried into the ground. Satsujin gets close to Sumire and runs his claws across his arm, slightly tearing her skin. The lavender haired girl winces in pain, fighting back tears as Boruto watches in horror.

"Stop this! Don't you dare touch her," yells the blond boy. Satsujin raises a hand to have the rocks surrounding Boruto harden around him, trapping him.

"Enjoy this site, you pathetic mortal. You could've stopped this, but now she'll die a slow and painful death." He stabs her in the shoulders with both claws, making her scream in pain. Boruto looks with wide eyes. Satsujin smirks as he starts to adorn her body with scratch marks and gashes. He chuckles evilly. "Yes! Scream for me! It pleases me when a woman scream in pain!" Boruto starts to seethe in anger as his Jougen eye lights up.

"Don't...you dare...touch...MY SUMIRE-CHAN! ASTRAL DISASTER!"

 _(Cues Sousei no Onmyouji OST - Rokuro)_

An energy pulse emits from his body, shattering the rock around him. Satsujin and Sumire look in shock as Boruto grabs his two swords.

"Now, I'll be sending you to hell!" Boruto imbues Wind Style and Lighting Style into his swords. He charges forward, leaving craters where he steps. He slashes the air in front of him, sending an "X" of Wind and Ligthning at Satsujin. The villain tries to block, only to have his guard broken and be pushed back.

"Damn it! How did he get this strong all of a sudden!?" Suddenly, he sees Boruto above him, swords in hand.

"You're mine," he yells as he holds the swords above his head. Satsujin tries to block, only to have Boruto slash downward, cracking his helmet. He growls.

"Damn you," he yells as he throws a punch towards the blond boy. Boruto moves out of the way and uppercuts him in the chest and unleashes a barrage of fast paced Taijutsu techniques. Satsujin tries to block the attack but ends up getting overwhelmed.

"I'll make sure you pay for hurting Sumire," says Boruto charging with both swords ready to slice through the opponent's flesh. Satsujin growls as he crosses his arms.

"I'll have to use it," he says in his head as the blond boy slashes at him.

 _(The front gate of Satsujin's Fortress, Cues Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable - Leading Fight (Bad Company))_

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kiba arrive at the Fortress' gate. They see the remnants of the stone warriors lying on the ground.

"Boruto made it," says Sakura.

"He must be inside fighting Satsujin," says Sai.

"Let's go back him up then," says Kiba. They nod as they head in, following the trail of fallen stone warriors.

"Boruto, we're almost there," says Naruto. "And when we get there, we'll be able to help you."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, there you have it! Boruto is proving to be a challenge that even Satsujin can't handle. And yes, I gave him his special eye, the Jougen or "Pure Eye". Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and PM me your thought and ideas. And once more, any hateful or rude comments will be removed. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm tired of explaining it. Again sorry if it seems a little short. I hope to see you guys next week. K-BYE!_


	13. Boruto's Resolve

_Heyo guys! It is I, your friendly neighborhood ninja and I'm here with another chapter of Curse of Satsujin. Boruto and Satsujin are evenly matched, neither one showing any signs of fatigue. Will Boruto defeat the villain and save his girl, or will Satsujin drink his blood and rule the world forever? Now, let's get into it!_

 _(Boruto vs Satsujin, Cues Naruto Shippuden OST - Uchiha Madara's Theme)_

Boruto looks with shock as Satsujin has disappeared from his sight. He looks around before getting punched in the gut. He coughs up blood.

"What?!" He looks to see Satsujin standing in front of him. The 500 year old warrior smiles evilly.

"This is where you die," he says as he kicks him into a pillar.

"Boruto-kun," calls out Sumire. Boruto tries to pick himself up, but Satsujin knees him in the gut.

"I won't let you get another chance of beating me!" He kicks him in the face and slams him into multiple pillars. Boruto screams in pain as his body continues to get battered and thrashed. Sumire tears up at the sight.

"Please...stop this," she says with tears. Satsujin ignores her and proceeds to slam Boruto into the ground and stomp on his body. "STOP IIIIIIT!" The blond boy's body becomes covered in scrapes and blood, his eye blackened. Satsujin prepares his final blow.

"This is where we part ways. Now, I hope to never see you again." His claws grow sharp as he lunges for the battered boy.

"BORUTO-KUUUUUN!" Suddenly, something hits Satsujin, sending him flying into a pillar. He looks up in anger.

"What the hell?!"

 _(Cues Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Hand)_

He looks to see Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kiba standing ready to fight. Naruto smirks.

"Nice hit, Sakura," he says. The pink haired kunoichi smirks as she tightens her glove on her fist.

"There's plenty more where that came from," she says. Sumire looks with shock and happiness.

"Lord Seventh. Everyone." She then tears up. "Please! Save Boruto-kun!" The others look to the battered Uzumaki boy. Naruto growls

"Sakura, heal Boruto. Sai, Kiba, let's make him pay." Everyone nods. Sakura kneels next to Boruto and looks at his condition.

"Several scrapes and bruises, 5 broken bones, and some of his organs have been lacerated. It's a good thing we made it in time, otherwise he would have been dead in 5 minutes." She proceeds to use her medical ninjutsu to heal all of Boruto's injuries. "Guys, defend me for 2 minutes. It's going to take time healing him." Naruto nods as he looks to Satsujin.

"It's time to finish what the Sage of the Six Paths started!" He makes a Rasengan and slams it into his chest at a quick speed, catching the 500 year old villain off guard.

"So fast! I didn't see it," he says as Sai draws on his scroll.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" He draws some lion like figures that rush at Satsujin and bite at him. Kiba and Akamaru attack from behind.

"Let's do this Akamaru," says Kiba. His companion barks in agreement as they spin their bodies violently. "Fang Over Fang!" The two deadly spirals launch at Satsujin, who growls.

"I'll have to use it again," he says in his head as the attack hits his location. Kiba looks up.

"Aw yeah! We got him!" Suddenly, he hears a voice.

 _(Cues Akame ga Kill OST 2 - 05 Shikoutazer)_

"I commend you for pushing me this far. So, allow me to show you a parting gift." Kiba turns around to see Satsujin, still standing.

"Damn you! You should be dead! Try avoiding this!" The dog ninja lunges for another punch and sees something shocking: himself. He was looking into his own eyes. "What is this?" Suddenly, the original Kiba starts to fade before being in the other's place. "What just happened? Is this Genjustu?"

"Since this is the end, I will tell you," says Satsujin from behind. "What you just witnessed and felt was you in the future. You from a few seconds ago witnessed yourself in the future. This is my ability: King Crimson! I erased time and then leapt past it." He punches Kiba in the spine, breaking some of his ribs. The dog ninja cries out in pain as Satsujin karate chops him to the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"Kiba," calls out Sai as he charges forward. "You bastard! Take this!" He lunges with a kick, only to see he vanished. "What?!"

"I have already read your moves," Satsukin says from behind him. Sai turns around, only to get punched in the face. He flies back into a pillar, his bones cracking from the sheer force of the blow.

"Sai," calls out Sakura. Satsujin begins to walk over to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Now, I will kill that brat." Suddenly, Naruto appears behind him and kicks at him.

"Don't you dare touch my son," he yells. The 500 year old villain dodges the attack and forces the blond Hokage to the ground.

"The Sage made a mistake choosing you as his successor. You are nothing but a disappointment. Now watch as I end your son's life." Suddenly, Satsujin gets slashed in the arm. "WHAT!?"

 _(Cues Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind - Giorno's Theme)_

He looks to see Boruto, all healed up and wielding his two swords. Sakura and Naruto smirk as Satsujin gets enraged again.

"NO! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" He lunges at the young ninja, who spins his swords around and slashes him across the chest. "GAH!"

"You thought you could beat me? I will never be beaten by an evil villain who threatens my family and friends!" Satsujin continues to glare at Boruto.

"You little brat! I can not be beaten! Even the Sage couldn't beat me, so he had to seal me away! What chance do you have!?" The blond boy dons his trademark determined smile.

"I have people who trust me and I trust them. Sarada, Mistuki, Konohamaru sensei, Sumire. They all believe in me! You attacked the girl I love and with that, you really pissed me off! Which is why..." He points to Satsujin. "I will defeat you, regardless of what hellish abilities you may have!" Sumire blushes as she looks on.

"He...loves me," she says in her head. "Boruto-kun." She then calls out. "Defeat him Boruto-kun! Win and show me how much you love me!" Boruto give Sumire a thumbs up. Naruto and Sakura smirk.

"Boruto, I'll leave this fight to you. Do it for your girl," says Naruto. The two combatants stand ready before charging forward.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, if you didn't notice, yes, Satsujin used the King Crimson ability from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind. Add another item to the "Jojoke List" for this story. Well, the last stage of the battle is about to begin. Boruto is about to give Satsujin the fight of his life. Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. **Don't be a hater!** I'll see you guys next week! K-BYE!  
_


	14. Boruto vs Satsujin Final

_Heyo guys! Hope you are enjoying your weekend. Now, time the next chapter of Curse of Satsujin. Boruto is about to finish what the Sage of the Six Paths and his father started. Also, in this chapter will be a little bit of a lime for a very special couple we all wish would happen. Now, without further adieu, let's get on with it._

 _(Obito's House, Konohagakure)_

Obito walks into his house and sits on the couch. He looks to the window.

"I wonder how Naruto and the others are doing. I hope they can beat this Satsujin villain and save Sumire." Suddenly, the lights dim as he hears a sexy voice.

"Allow me to ease your mind, Obito-kun."

 _(Cues No Ordinary Love by Sade)_

Obito turns to his right and smiles at the sight. Walking towards him was his teammate and fiance, Rin Nohara, wearing a sexy tight dark blue dress. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and two purple rectangular marks on her cheeks. The girl poses sexily.

"Like what you see, my handsome Obito-kun," she says winking. The Uchiha smiles as he nods. Rin chuckles as she takes his hand and guides him to the bed. She proceeds to have him lie down and motions to a pole in the room. Obito looks in amazement and arousal at what she was planning.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Rin," he says as Rin puts a finger to his lips.

"Hush now Obito. You can tell me that later. Now, just sit back and enjoy your gift," she says as she slowly and sexily walks over to the pole. She then proceeds to dance sexily around the pole, much to Obito's arousal. She begins to swing and thrust her hips against the pole. She starts blowing kisses to her future husband, making his nose start to bleed ever so slightly. She then walks away from the pole and towards Obito.

"Rin, what are you planning," he says with a smirk.

"Ah ah ah," Rin says wagging her finger. "Didn't I say keep quiet? Keep that up, and I just might have to gag you. Not that you wouldn't like that." Obito blushes as he continues to smirk and makes a zipper motion over his mouth. "Good. Now for the fun parts." She shoves his face in between her breasts. They weren't as big as Tsunade's 106 cm jugs, but were a good handful and a half. Obito started to motorboat her boobs, making Rin moan. She proceeds to unzip her dress slowly, allowing her body to slip out, revealing her sexy satin light blue bras and panties. The Uchiha continues to blush in arousal as Rin makes an unzipping motion over Obito's mouth.

"I must say you look really sexy, Rin-chan."

"Thanks, my cute Uchiha. Now, why don't you help me out of these," she says motioning to her underwear. Obito smirks as he reaches behind her and undoes her bra. "Now, lets get to business." The two enter a deep kiss as they enjoy their night.

 _(Boruto vs Satsujin, Satsujin's Fortress, Cues Seishi no Wakaremichi (In English, "The way of life and death"- Mirai Nikki Volume 5)  
_

Boruto and Satsujin face off in their final battle. They proceed to charge at each other and clash their weapons. Boruto jumps back and throws some shurikens at the 500 year old villain. Satsujin dodges the barely, getting small scratches on her arms.

"You little brat! You'll pay," he yells as he sharpens his fingernails as claws and charges forward, slashing at the blond boy. "I will taste your blood!" He shoots his hand forward, stabbing Boruto through the stomach. He smiles evilly until Boruto disappears into a puff of smoke. "What?!" He then gets his arm slashed by a sharp object. He looks to his arm to see a deep gash and sees Boruto swing his two swords, flicking the blood off the blades.

"Next, I'll take your head," he says with a determined look. Sumire watches in awe from the sidelines.

"Boruto-kun has gotten so much stronger," she says with admiration. Boruto summons four more Shadow Clones.

"Let's go," he says as he leads the charge. Satsujin launches his claws forward, only to have Boruto and his clones deflect them.

"Impossible," he says in rage. The clones slash and cut at their targets as the original jumps into the air, Rasengan in hand.

"Take this! Rasengan!" He throws the spiraling ball of charka at Satsujin, which closes in on his chest.

"I'll have to use it," says the 500 year old villain as the blue ball hits his chest. Boruto lands on the ground.

"Did I get him?" The dust clears to reveal that he vanished from his sight. "What? He's gone again?"

 _(Cues War Chess Music - Gameplay 3)_

"I must admit, you have proven to be much more resilient than other's who have fought me, but this is where your luck runs out." Boruto turns around to get punched into a pillar by Satsujin. He coughs up some blood. Naruto looks on with horror.

"Come on Boruto. Fight," he says in his head. Boruto begins to slowly stand up until Satsujin appears before him.

"Now, you'll die!" (Music at 0:41) Satsujin grabs the blond by his throat and throws him all over the place. The others look on but know they can't interfere in Boruto's fight. The 500 year old villain stomps and kicks at Boruto like a rag doll. Sumire tears up again.

"Please Boruto! Fight for me! Defeat him," she calls out again. Boruto glances over at his lover before Satsujin kicks him again. The villain chuckles.

"Don't worry. You will see her again, in the afterlife." His claws sharpen as he lunges Boruto's chest, stabbing him cleanly through the chest. Boruto begins to cough up lots of blood. The others look in utter terror.

"Boruto-kun," yells Sumire in tears. Boruto's body starts to go limp. Satsujin smiles evilly until he sees something bizarre begins to happen. The blond boy's body begins to fade like mist.

 _(Sousei no Onmyouji OST - Destiny)_

"What," the 500 year old villain says in shock. Suddenly, Satsujin's body is paralyzed and Boruto walks up behind him, unfazed.

"Heh. Well, I finally got a chance to test out my new Genjustu."

"What? You outsmarted my King Crimson," Satsujin says in shock. Boruto smirks.

"How does it feel, having your own power belittled? If I had to compare it, the feeling is like someone trying to hold their breath for one minute, and they go up for their breath of air at the last minute." He grabs Satsujin's shoulder. "But suddenly, someone grabs them and pulls them deeper into the water. That's how it feels, right? But know this: I have no pity for you." He unleashes a devastating kick to the 500 year old villain's legs, snapping them like twigs. Satsujin winces as he drops to the ground. He starts to breathe heavily as his legs gush blood.

"Damn you," he says.

"Like I said, I have no pity for you, but just beating you to death would leave a bad taste in my mouth. How fast do your legs heal? Three seconds? Four seconds? The moment you've healed, I'll fight you in a fair fight. So bring it on!" Satsujin glares.

"That son of a bitch," he says in his head. "He's mocking me. You may have made it this far, Boruto Uzumaki, but you're still a mere human. You think like a human who has so little time to live. About things leaving a bad taste in your mouth and fighting for love. That kind of reasoning is as compelling as a dog licking a man's filthy feet and it will be your demise." He chuckles in his head as he begins to slowly stand up. "I have no such thoughts. Within my mind is one simple thought. To be victorious and rule. That is all I need to be satisfied. How I do it...does not matter in the slightest!" He bends his knee, squirting blood into Boruto's eyes, blinding him.

"GAH!"

"So, how does it feel to be blinded by blood," Satsujin yells. "I've won! DIE!" He throws a kick at Boruto, who responds with a blind punch that clashes with his shin. Boruto's hand slightly cracks and bleeds. Satsujin smirks as the blond boy looks stoically. Suddenly, Satsujin's shin cracks severely, much to his shock. Boruto's hand generates lightning.

"Purple Lightning!" The purple bolt of lightning begins to travel up his leg and up his chest and head. He yells in pain as his body begins to crack.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! I'M THE IMMORTAL SATSUJIN! I AM SATSUJIN!" His body explodes, leaving the right half of his body, his left leg and right, and a pool of blood. Boruto still looks on stoically.

"There's only one reason you lost, Satsujin. Just one simple answer. You really pissed me off." He walks over to Sumire and smiles. The lavender haired girl hugs him.

"You won Boruto-kun." The blond boy smirks.

"For you Sumire-chan." The two smile as they lean in and kiss. "I love you." Sumire smiles.

"I love you too."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Satsujin - Utterly Defeated/Dead! Well guys! Satsujin has been defeated and Boruto claims his love for Sumire. Also, you saw Rin and Obito seal their love. I always felt sorry for those two and how they never got to tell the other how they felt in the real Naruto universe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure you review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Again, no hate or I will block/report you. Enjoy your weekends and see you next time._


	15. Final Chapter

_Heyo everyone! It is I, your friendly neighborhood ninja! Now, for the final chapter of Curse of Satsujin. Boruto has defeated the evil Satsujin and has claimed his girl. Now, they're headed back to Konoha. Also now, in this chapter will be a little time skip of a few years later where Boruto and Sumire are all grown up, but before the events with Kawaki. Might even contain little bit of lemon. Without further adieu, let's get rolling!_

 _(Konoha Gate)_

Kotetsu and Izumo stand at the gate, bored as usual.

"Uhhh, it's been so boring," says Izumo.

"I'll say. I wish Naruto and the others are doing ok," says Kotetsu.

"Um, Kotetsu, I think we have some visitors." Izumo points outside the gate. His friend follows his gaze and looks with shock.

"No way."

 _(Cues Sousei no Onmyouji OST- Main Theme)_

They look as Naruto, Boruto, and the others start to walk up to the gate, Sumire with them. The two smile.

"They did it," says Kotetsu.

"I had no doubts," says Izumo. The group of heroes reach the gate. "Welcome back, Lord Hokage."

"Thanks guys. Good to be back. Please see to Kiba and Sai. Sakura healed the majority of their wounds, but they need some more healing done."

"As you wish," says Kotetsu with a nod as he and Izumo help carry the two to the hospital. As Boruto and Sumire start walking down the streets, they see their friends who greet them. Suddenly, Namida and Wasabi rush over.

"SUMIREEE," cries Namida as she hugs her friend and teammate.

"It's good to see you back," says Wasabi. Sumire smiles as she hugs her friends back. Boruto meets with Sarada and Mitsuki.

"Nice to see you back, Boruto," says Mitsuki.

"I will say, it was kind of lonely without you here," says Sarada. "So, did you beat that villain?" Boruto smiles.

"I destroyed him. Used Purple Lightning to blow him to bits."

"That's pretty awesome man," says Iwabe.

"We knew you could do it," says Denki.

"Thanks everyone. Now if you'll excuse us, me and Sumire have a date." Everyone's jaw drops in shock as he and Sumire walk hand in hand, laughing.

"You mean," says Sarada.

"Those two are," says Wasabi.

"A COUPLE!?"

 _(A few years later, Cues Boruto: Naruto Next Generations OST #10 - Hot Blood)_

A group of evil Shinobi rush through the forest, trying to evade capture. They then see a hail of shuriken fly towards them and dodge them. They look to see Team 7 standing before them.

"You guys thought you could escape from us," says Boruto brandishing his twin swords.

"You can't escape from us," says Sarada activating her matured Sharingans.

"Now, let's make sure they pay for their crimes," says Mistuki activating his Sage Mode. The group of heroic Shinobi attacks and defeats them.

"Another B Rank done," says Boruto, sheathing his sword.

"Let's bring them to the authorities and let them handle it," Sarada says as she ties them up. They start to trek back to Konoha. "So, Boruto. What are you going to do when you get back?" She smirks as Boruto looks to her.

"Well, me and Sumire are going to spend the night at the appartment," the blond boy says nonchalantly.

"Just don't make any babies yet," says Mistuki. Boruto glares at his friend.

"Seriously, Mistuki, you're still making that joke?" The snake boy shrugs as they reach the gate of Konoha.

 _(Minutes later, Hokage's office, Konohagure Cue Boku no Hero Academia OST - Lunch Break Song)_

"And that's the report, Lord Hokage," says Sarada. Naruto smiles.

"Great job, Team 7," he says. "The bandits are now going to be detained and will face judgment."

"Thanks Dad," Boruto says bowing before they leave the office.

"Hey Boruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto smirks.

"Hope you enjoy your night with Sumire." Boruto blushes.

"Dad, what the heck?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Boruto leaves as Asuma Sarutobi and his daughter Mirai walk in.

"Ah Asuma-sensei. Mirai. You're here."

"You called," asks Asuma.

"Yes. You see, there's someone who I need you to keep an eye on. His name is Kawaki. He's been seen wandering around the Land of Fire. If you see anything suspicious, report it to me."

"As you wish, Lord Hokage," says Mirai.

 _(Outside the Hokage's Tower)_

Team 7 begins to walk out before being greeted by Team 5. Through out the years, they had also grown up and changed: Iwabee no longer wore his red hat, Denki was a bit taller then before, even catching up to Iwabee, and Metal had grown his hair out like his father.

"Boruto! Guys," calls out Denki waving.

"Hey Denki," Boruto says waving back. "How was your mission?"

"Awesome," says Iwabee giving a thumbs up. "My new jutsu wiped the floor with those scum bags." Boruto laughs until he sees the time.

"Oh crap! I got to get to the apartment! See you guys later!" The blond teen rushes away, much to his friend's shock and astonishment.

"Wow! Never seen Boruto run that fast," says Metal. Sarada and Mistuki smirk.

"Sumire must have him on a leash," says Sarada.

 _(Boruto and Sumire's_ _Apartment, Cue Kaguya-sama Love Is War Opening - Love Dramatic)_

Boruto walks through the front door.

"Tadaimasu (I'm back)," he calls out. Sumire walks into the room.

"Okaeri nasai (Welcome back) Boruto-kun," she says with a smile. Boruto blushes as he looks at his beautiful girlfriend: during the years, she let her beautiful lavender locks grow out and her bust got bigger, at least 85cms. Sumire walks up and jumps into her boyfriend's arms. "How's the mission go?"

"Hardly broke a sweat," he says with a smile before giving her a kiss. The lavender haired kunoichi giggles.

"I love you, Boruto-kun."

"I love you too, Sumire-chan."

 _(7PM That Night, Cues Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind ED 1 - Freek'n You by Jodeci, Lemon starts)_

After dinner, the couple heads to their bedroom. Sumire starts to undress and reveal her lavender underwear. She looks to Boruto and strikes a sexy pose.

"Shall we get started, Boruto-kun," she says seductively. Boruto nods as he lies to the bed, removing his shirt. Sumire smirks at his toned muscles. "I see someone's been training."

"So, Sumire, shall we get started?" The lavender haired girl starts to dance sexily for Boruto, sliding her hands all over her body. Boruto looks on aroused as he sees her boobs jiggle, making his nose bleed a little. Sumire walks over and see a bulge in her blond boyfriend's pants and smirks.

"Someone's enjoying my company," she says as she begins to slips his pants off. Boruto moans as Sumire starts to pleasure his manhood. "Mmm, so long. So delicious."

"Oh Kami! This is the best thing ever," Boruto says in his head as he releases into her mouth. Sumire swallows.

"Mmm, you taste good," she says with a smile. She proceeds to unclip her bra, revealing her 85cm fun bags. Boruto smiles as he gropes and sucks on her twins. "Oh yes, Boruto-kun," she moans. She lies atop of him as they begin to fall asleep.

"I love you Sumire-chan."

"I love you too, Boruto-kun."

 _The End_

 _And there you have it! The end of Curse of Satsujin! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Also, in that lemon, Boruto and Sumire are 16/17. Perfectly legal! Next week, I'll be creating a new story. A My Hero Academia AU where they are Pro Heroes. Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comment will be removed/ignored. See you guys next time! K-BYE!_


End file.
